The principal goal of this work proposed is the development of a lasting percutaneous conduit-epidermis interface. To achieve this goal we propose a novel idea. In order to avoid the failure mode of marsupialization, typical to epidermal healing around foreign material, we propose to directly interface the conduit with gut mucosa that has been implanted into the skin. The gut wall heals to cannula but is not known to marsupialize, although specific reference was not found in the literature. In our own preliminary experiements sections of intestinal wall heal both into the epidermis and the cannula surface. The few tests performed were not conclusive but seem to warrant a large scale investigation. We propose to determine in animals the basic healing pattern of mucosal transplants (in the skin) to a polyurethane surface, to measure the achieved mechanical strength of the interface, and find an optimal method for gut transplantation. The results will determine whether mucosa-conduit interfaces can provide lasting mechanical strength and bacterial seal. This will, in a positive case, open up a new line of thoughts and efforts toward the development of clinically applicable and acceptable percutaneous conduits.